Part of the experience of playing a video game is doing something remarkable like scoring a goal against an all-star opponent, defeating an arch-rival, dispatching a particularly heinous monster, getting the high score in a multi-player game, or beating your uncle as he plays virtual quarterback for his old team. Another part of the experience of playing a video game is being able to relive and even share those magical moments. For example, a gamer may wish to relive their game-winning goal, to show their friends how they maneuvered the players to set up the game-winning goal, or to show their family how they beat their former college football quarterback uncle again. Similarly, part of the experience of having a phone or tablet or other device that can record video is being able to capture interesting or memorable events, and then being able to relive or share those interesting or memorable events.
Conventionally, a user may have been able to capture a discrete event and store it for later use. The user may even have been able to publish that discrete event or share it with friends or the public. Consumers are familiar with receiving a link to a particular video and watching that particular video. However, the experience is typically limited to watching video concerning one discrete event at a time.
Some gamers who produce an excellent highlight may gain social status in their gaming community when the highlight “goes viral”. Similarly, a user who captures a particularly poignant or interesting video may gain social status when their video is widely distributed or viewed. Not all gamers and not all producers of content may be equally skilled. For example, there may be gamers who excel at playing a game, but who are challenged when it comes to presenting their highlights. However, there may be gamers who do not produce highlight-worthy performances but who have real skill in selecting, editing, enhancing, and then sharing others' highlights. Conventionally, both gamers and commentators may have been limited by the single-shot, discrete nature of highlights and other content. Hunting for individual events one at a time and then clicking on the individual events to watch discrete highlights may provide a choppy, disconnected experience.